Mi espejo
by luxam9
Summary: Sin poder ocultar más sus sentimientos, Kaoru se va de su casa dejándole una nota a Hikaru, pero no sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.


"_No puedo. No puedo soportarlo y ocultar más estos sentimientos. Siento que mi pecho quiere explotar cada vez que te veo. Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Está prohibido. No quiero arruinar tu vida con estos inútiles sentimientos que sólo nos traerán desgracias, por eso... lo mejor es... irme..."_

Kaoru cerró su libro suspirando profundamente. Otro día de clases llegaba a su fin. Echó todas sus cosas a la mochila sin importarle demasiado que sus útiles se revolvieran dentro.

—¡Kaoru!

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa voz celestial que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo. Que su cuerpo liberara endorfinas que recorrían hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo, acelerando su respiración, subiendo su presión arterial, dilatando sus pupilas e incrementando su temperatura corporal.

Solo una sola persona podía hacer eso. Ese chico que estaba parado frente a él esperándolo para irse a casa. Ese guapo joven que tenía su misma estatura y la misma complexión física. La misma voz y los mismos ojos. Los mismos gustos y hobbies. Él. Su espejo. Su hermano gemelo.

¿Acaso podría existir una relación más prohibida que esa? Pero no debía asustarse pues, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que era imposible que entre ellos existiera algo más profundo que los lazos de hermandad que compartían.

—¿Listo para irnos Kaoru?

—Sí.

Hikaru tomó su mano y lo jaló a la salida. Para los demás, esto no era extraño. Era de común conocimiento lo apegados que eran los gemelos Hitachiin. Muchos sabían que en ocasiones dormían juntos en la misma cama a pesar de tener camas independientes pero, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Después de todo, eran hermanos.

Pero Kaoru sufría. Sufría al sentir la cálida piel de su hermano sobre su mano y saber que nunca llegaría más allá. Dormir cada noche a su lado, sintiendo su cálida y suave respiración sobre su cuello y el brazo de Hikaru sobre su cintura, juntándolo a él con fuerza. ¿Qué acaso Hikaru no se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento? No, seguro que no.

—Hikaru-kun...

Ahí estaba. Una chica más a la lista. ¿Cómo los diferenciaban? Sencillo. Hikaru era más vivo, más activo y galante. El típico amigo popular que todos quisieran tener. Siendo bisexual declarado, Hikaru había salido con muchas chicas y chicos, lo que aumentaba su popularidad. Era cooperativo y siempre traía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Kaoru en cambio era más retraído y cerrado. Convivía poco con los demás y se dudaba de su sexualidad pues en los casi dos años que llevaban en la preparatoria, nunca había salido con nadie.

—¿Qué pasa Aiko?

—Yo... Yo me preguntaba si...

Kaoru vio a la chica dudar y revolver algo que tenía a sus espaldas. Estaba casi seguro de adivinar qué era. El día siguiente era catorce de febrero. San Valentín. La fecha que más odiaba. ¿La razón? Era sorprendente la cantidad de cartas, chocolates y regalos que Hikaru podía recibir en un día. Él también recibía unos cuantos, pero comparado a su hermano, la diferencia era exorbitante. No era celos por la cantidad de regalos, sino celos porque él nunca podría darle un regalo a su hermano y declararle el infinito amor que le tenía.

No podía aguantar más.

—¿Te falta mucho Kaoru? —preguntó Hikaru a su hermano que estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo afanosamente en su diario.

—Ya casi termino.

Hikaru sabía que ese era el diario de su hermano. La posesión más valiosa que tenía y nunca le había dejado leerlo. Había insistido en varias ocasiones pero siempre recibía una negativa de Kaoru. Respetaba a Kaoru y su privacidad, por eso nunca se había atrevido a leerlo, pero no iba a negar que tuviera curiosidad. Se acomodó en la cama mientras su hermano seguía escribiendo.

"_Y ahí está ahora, acomodándose sobre la cama, listo para dormir. En pocos minutos sé que escucharé su respiración acompasada. Cuando duerme se ve tan hermoso. A veces me dan ganas de robarle un beso pero creo que si lo hago despertaría y no sabría qué decir. Lo mejor es guardar estos sentimientos. Guardar el eterno amor que le tengo sólo para mí. Sé que si le digo que lo amo, independientemente de su respuesta, nuestra relación de hermanos nunca volverá a ser la misma y no podría soportarlo. Ya no puedo más con esto. Tengo que salir de aquí o moriré"._

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Kaoru recogió sus pertenencias. Sabía que era una decisión desesperada pero no podía aguantar más. Tenía unos cuantos ahorros. Sentía abandonar a su hermano así pero su corazón explotaría. Sus padres, como siempre, se encontraban de viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Todo estaba bien.

Se tomó su tiempo para escribirle una carta a Hikaru, diciéndole que se iba sin decirle la verdad. Hikaru nunca debería enterarse de la verdadera razón. Su cobardía.

Volteó a ver el reloj que estaba sobre una cómoda. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Si partía ahora, alcanzaría a tomar el primer autobús que salía de la estación, no quería tomar un vuelo pues Hikaru podría rastrearlo, además, era más sencillo comprar un boleto de autobús que uno de avión. ¿Destino? Una playa, pero no importaba. Lo elemental era alejarse de Hikaru.

Salió sigilosamente de su habitación y caminó hacia la salida de la mansión haciendo el menor ruido posible. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana que daba a su habitación.

—Adiós Hikaru...

No se dio cuenta de que un libro se había salido de su maleta en su habitación.

—¿Kaoru?

Cuando Hikaru despertó, se encontró con su cama vacía. Volteó a ver la cama de Kaoru que estaba al lado de la suya y también la encontró vacía y sin destender.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Aún era muy temprano, demasiado para su gusto. Casi las cinco de la mañana. ¿En dónde estaría Kaoru en esos momentos? ¿En el baño? Se levantó y tentó el sitio donde dormiría Kaoru a su lado. Estaba frío. Se preocupó.

Se levantó y caminó un poco, tropezando con algo en el piso. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Kaoru y encendió una lámpara, dándose cuenta que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era el diario de Kaoru.

»¿Qué hacía en el piso?

Entonces observó un sobre en el escritorio con su nombre en letras negras. Esa letra la reconocería en cualquier parte. Era de Kaoru.

Con premura rasgó el sobre y abrió la hoja que estaba doblada en tres. Comenzó a leer.

_Hikaru:_

_Lamento irme de esta manera pero no quería molestarte. He decidido que quiero viajar. Quiero conocer el mundo. Me di cuenta que la escuela no es lo mío aunque saque calificaciones estándares. Quiero conocer varios lugares y es una idea que rondaba mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Sé que tú quieres terminar de estudiar y obtener grados superiores y por eso no te dije nada porque sabía que querrías venir conmigo y abandonar tu sueño._

_No quise despedirme de ti hermano para evitar una dolorosa despedida._

_No sé cuánto dure mi viaje pero no te preocupes por mí. Tomé mis ahorros y con ellos sobreviviré por un tiempo. Saldré en el primer autobús que salga de la estación._

_Yo les avisaré a nuestros padres después._

_Espero volver a verte pronto... hermano._

_Kaoru_

¿Irse? ¿Kaoru se había ido? Corrió hacia el armario que compartían y se sorprendió al encontrar solamente su ropa. Observó el diario en su mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa decisión tan súbita de irse?

Abrió el diario en la última página escrita y leyó los últimos renglones. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

"_Lo mejor es guardar estos sentimientos. Guardar el eterno amor que le tengo sólo para mí. Sé que si le digo que lo amo, independientemente de su respuesta, nuestra relación de hermanos nunca volverá a ser la misma y no podría soportarlo. Ya no puedo más con esto. Tengo que salir de aquí o moriré"._

¿Lo amaba? ¿Kaoru lo amaba? No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Hojeó el diario, leyendo entrada al azar y se repetía lo mismo.

Amor prohibido.

Esto no puede ser y nunca será.

Debo guardar mis sentimientos.

Nunca podré decirle que lo amo.

No sabes cuánto te amo Hikaru.

No... No podía creerlo... ¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!

Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo pero él también sabía que estaba mal. Que una relación así era prohibida por la sociedad, pero al diablo la sociedad. Era su vida y tomaría riendas en el asunto. Después de años saliendo con chicos y chicas tratando de darle celos a su hermano había comenzado a cansarse.

Quizás a su hermano no le gustaban los chicos pero nunca había estado seguro porque nunca lo había visto interesado por nadie en especial, pero ahora con esto...

Ese era el diario de Kaoru, de eso estaba seguro, y esa era la letra de Kaoru, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Estaba feliz. Radiante de emoción. Su amado Kaoru le correspondía. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído sus sentimientos. Quería hacerle el amor...

Entonces regresó a la realidad. Kaoru se había ido. Releyó la carta. La estación. Sólo podía tratarse de la estación de autobuses.

¿Les avisaría a sus padres? No, perdería tiempo. Llamó a su mayordomo y le ordenó que reparara su limosina de inmediato.

—Pero señor, son las cinco de la mañana. ¿Dónde está el amo Kaoru?

—¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Nunca había visto a su señor así por lo que el mayordomo actuó con premura y en menos de cinco minutos, Hikaru ya estaba dentro del vehículo.

»Llamaré más tarde. ¡A la estación de autobuses! —gritó Hikaru al conductor.

—¡Pero señor!

El mayordomo solo se quedó viendo cómo el vehículo salía de los terrenos de la mansión a toda velocidad. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Hikaru llegó a la estación de autobuses donde la gente ya empezaba a llegar y aglomerarse en la entrada de los camiones. Barrió a la multitud con la vista pero no vio Kaoru por ningún lado. ¿Se habría ido ya?

Corrió a una de las casetas de información.

—¿Ha salido algún camión ya? —preguntó a la chica que estaba sentada frente a un computador.

—Sólo uno joven, salió hace quince minutos.

—¡¿Cuál era el destino? —No podía evitar sonar desesperado.

—La playa Shonan a tres horas de aquí en autobús. Pero... ¿no había usted ya comprado un boleto?

¿Él? De seguro había sido Kaoru. Ahora sabía a dónde se dirigía. La playa Shonan. Una playa sencilla para turistas. ¿Por qué Kaoru iría ahí? No importaba, ya sabía dónde estaba. Ahora debía alcanzarlo.

En la limosina partió rápidamente a la estación Odakyo Electric y tomar el próximo romancecar que saliera. Estaba a una hora de camino.

Kaoru veía el paisaje cambiar con lentitud. Su corazón dolía. Era un paso demasiado grande esa separación tan súbita pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podría volver a ver a Hikaru sin gritarle sus sentimientos y sabía que moriría si su hermano lo rechazaba.

Era lo mejor.

Le esperaba dos horas más de viaje.

Bendito fuera el creador de los Romance Car. Aunque le gustaría compartir el próximo viaje con Kaoru para hacerle honor a su nombre.

Rápidamente preguntó en la estación si el tren desde Tokio ya había llegado. Faltaban cerca de media hora para la llegaba del autobús. Bien, si Kaoru quería separarse de él, Hikaru le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Que mientras su amor fuera puro, nada podría interponerse entre ellos.

Sacó su teléfono e hizo unas cuantas llamadas. Se aseguraría de que Kaoru no se fuera de su lado. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Kaoru bajó del tren junto a la multitud. Suspiró. Ese sería el comienzo de una nueva vida. Pasaría unos cuantos días ahí y después ya pensaría a dónde viajar. Utilizaría sólo efectivo para que Hikaru no pudiera localizarlo. Tendría que teñir su cabello. Ese pelirrojo era demasiado llamativo. Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, pero nunca estaría preparado para lo que lo esperaba.

Ahí, en la entrada de estación estaba Hikaru vestido con un traje blanco, cargando un ramo de rosas rojas y su eterna sonrisa. ¿Qué hacía Hikaru ahí?

—Hola Kaoru —saludó llegando a su encuentro—. Estas son para ti.

Kaoru tomó el ramo de rosas y pronto el inconfundible aroma floral llegó a sus senos nasales. Aspiró profundo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué le regalaba flores?

—Pero... cómo...

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo, sacando su diario de su saco.

Al verlo, Kaoru entornó los ojos. ¡¿Por qué tenía su diario? ¡¿Lo habría Leído?

»Discúlpame, sé que no debería de haberlo hecho pero... leí tu diario...

Kaoru se sintió morir. Hikaru sabía de sus sentimientos. De seguro esas rosas eran para decirle que no podía corresponderle. Que lo suya no podría ser. No debía ser. Quiso salir corriendo. Saltar a la calle más transitada y morir en ese instante. No podría vivir sabiendo que Hikaru lo vería con lástima por no poder corresponder su amor.

Hikaru lo veía atentamente. Kaoru tenía la mirada baja. ¿Qué estaría pensando Kaoru? Lo único en lo que Hikaru podía pensar era en lo hermoso que era su hermano. Esa alma tan pura como la de un niño pequeño. Quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Vio a Kaoru temblar y estrechar el ramo de rosas contra su pecho. Una imagen definitivamente hermosa, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kaoru y lo vio hacer el amago de querer salir corriendo.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera salir corriendo, se vio envuelto en un abrazo y presionado contra un fuerte pecho. Las rosas cayeron al piso. Quiso forcejear pero sabía que estaba perdido. Ese aroma tan característico de Hikaru inundó sus sentidos y se vio imposibilitado a moverse más.

Su corazón no pudo contenerse más. Dio rienda suelta a su llanto, abrazando fuertemente a su hermano. Quería que ese momento se detuviera y el tiempo no avanzara. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

—¡Perdóname Hikaru! Yo no... Yo no quería... Perdóname... —balbuceó.

Hikaru lo dejó llorar entendiendo lo que estaría pensando Kaoru.

—¿Perdonarte por qué?

—Por amarte como te amo —Kaoru no se atrevía a levantar la mirada—. Por tener estos sentimientos prohibidos por ti. Por eso me fui. No podía aguantar más. Es lo mejor. Debo irme, así podrás encontrar a una chica o un chico lindo sin tener que cargar con mis sentimientos.

Hikaru sonrió. De seguro Kaoru pensaba que lo odiaría. Que lo vería con lástima por no corresponderlo. Pero no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

Levantó el mentón de Kaoru y observó esos ojos enrojecidos iguales a los suyos.

—Kaoru... Ven conmigo.

Hikaru levantó el ramo de rosas y se lo pasó a Kaoru para después tomar la maleta con una de sus manos y a Kaoru con la otra.

Kaoru se dejó hacer. ¿Qué más daba ya? Hikaru ya conocía sus sentimientos. Esperaría a que le dijera que no lo amaba y después se suicidaría de la manera más rápida posible.

—Lleve esto a la habitación trescientos dos —indicó Hikaru a la chica de recepción.

Había llegado a un gran hotel a la orilla del mar a una hora de la estación de autobuses, alejado de la zona turística de la playa. Era impresionante. De seguro las habitaciones costaban una fortuna pero eso no le importaba ahora a Kaoru. La pregunta era, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

Hikaru lo arrastró con él hacia el lado derecho de la playa hasta un rompe olas. No entendía a dónde iban.

—¿A dónde vamos Hikaru?

—Ya verás —Fue su única respuesta.

Caminaron sobre el rompeolas y nuevo sobre la arena hasta que Kaoru vislumbró algo cerca de la orilla del mar. Era una manta roja sobre la arena y sobre ella había una bandeja cubierta, una botella y dos copas. ¿Qué significaba esto?

—Siéntate Kaoru —le dijo Hikaru en cuanto llegaron a la manta.

Kaoru se sentó e inmediatamente Hikaru se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

»Comamos un poco.

Hikaru destapó la bandeja, mostrando unos canapés sencillos de ensalada de pollo. Escorchó la botella de vino tinto y sirvió en ambas copas. Tomó uno de los canapés y lo engulló con hambre. Era cerca de la hora de comida.

Kaoru sólo lo vio comer. ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Qué esperaba para decirle que no lo amaba? Así podría finalmente correr hacia el mar y perderse en sus profundas aguas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó después de darle un trago a su copa. Lo necesitaba.

Hikaru tragó el tercer canapé y le dio un trago a su copa antes de fijar su vista en el mar.

—Sabes... la razón por la que había estado saliendo con muchos chicos y chicas no era para encontrar una relación estable —Volteó a mirar a Kaoru que lo veía fijamente—, sino para darte celos.

Kaoru se perdió.

—¿Celos?

—Así es —continuó Hikaru con una sonrisa—. Te amo Kaoru... pero me daba pena expresarte mis sentimientos.

El ceño de Kaoru se frunció.

—No tienes que hacer esto… —dijo con enojo. Hikaru enarcó una ceja—. Sabes mis sentimientos pero no debes mentirme de esta manera. ¡No juegues así conmigo! ¡Sé que nunca podrás corresponderme! —Su mirada se había empañado de nuevo. ¿Por qué Hikaru e mentía así? Era por lástima—. ¡Eres cruel!

Iba a levantarse pero Hikaru fue más rápido que él. Lo arrojó sobre la arena quedando encima de Kaoru. Las copas volaron y derramaron su contenido pero no le importó. Esto era más importante.

Tomó los labios de Kaoru y lo besó como nunca en su vida había besado a nadie. Kaoru sintió sus labios apresados por los de Hikaru. Era un beso demandante. La lengua de su hermano se abrió paso dentro de su boca sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo.

Se dejó hacer, sintiendo el peso de Hikaru sobre él. Pasó sus manos sobre el cuello de Hikaru, entrelazándolas en su nuca a la vez que sentía las tibias manos de Hikaru introducirse debajo de su camisa, tocando su torso.

—Hikaru... —El beso se rompió y sus miradas se encontraron. Era como verse en el espejo—. Dime que esto es real —pidió en un sollozo.

—Es real... Te amo Kaoru —Kaoru no pudo contener el llanto—. No llores —pidió Hikaru, pasando su mano por la mejilla del menor—. Te he amado desde hace mucho, y al leer tu diario, me di cuenta de que no necesitaba esconder más tiempo lo que siento pues mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Imagina la alegría que sentí —Besó la mejilla de Kaoru, probando una de sus saladas lágrimas—. Después de leer tu carta y de pensar que no volvería a verte, salí corriendo a la estación. No me podía imaginar mi vida sin ti Kaoru.

Hikaru volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez profundizando la caricia de sus manos. Necesitaba tocar a Kaoru, marcarlo como suyo. Soltó los labios de Kaoru y besó su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

—Hikaru... Te amo...

Jaló los bordes de la camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones, deleitando su pupila con ese pecho que subía y bajaba, con esa piel lechosa que invitaba al toque.

—Kaoru... Quiero hacerte mío.

Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo. Kaoru se levantó un poco y retiró el saco de Hikaru, abriendo después los botones de la camisa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Hazme tuyo Hikaru —susurró en su oído con la voz más sensual que hubo usado alguna vez en su vida.

El deseo de Hikaru se disparó. Besó el pecho de Kaoru atrapando una de sus tetillas entre sus labios y mordiendo. Kaoru empezó a gemir deliciosamente.

Desabrochó los pantalones y los retiró, aventándolos lejos sin importarle dónde. Besó el abdomen de Kaoru introduciendo su lengua en la depresión de su ombligo y deleitándose con más gemidos.

»Hikaru...

Solo una delgada tela lo separaba de su destino. Adoraba ver a Kaoru en ropa interior a escondidas, pero esto era aún mejor. Retiró lentamente la última prenda que quedaba en aquel cuerpo, besando una de sus piernas en el proceso y la prenda tuvo el mismo destino que el pantalón.

Observó el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él. Un Kaoru con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas. Era un ángel. Un ángel que había caído del cielo sólo para él. Sólo para él.

—Te amo tanto Kaoru...

Besó sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Tomó su miembro que ya estaba semi erecto y lo empezó a frotar con su mano. Los gemidos de Kaoru aumentaron. Besó a punta de ese miembro que clamaba atención para después lamerlo en toda su extensión.

Kaoru arqueó su espalda. Sentir a Hikaru entre sus piernas, tomando su miembro en su boca era increíble. Sentía sus dientes raspar la suave piel de su pene, mandándole oleadas increíbles de placer.

—Hi... Hikaru...

Sentía el orgasmo cerca, pero no quería que terminara de esa manera. Hikaru pareció entenderle por lo que detuvo sus caricias, sin embargo, estas se reanudaron un poco más abajo. En ese lugar tan íntimo que nadie conocía.

Hikaru lamió sus dedos y empezó a preparar a Kaoru. Kaoru se quejó.

Estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez de su hermano, más no así la suya. En esos momentos lamentaba no haberse mantenido puro para su amado Kaoru, pero no había vuelta atrás. Quizás no había sido el primero, pero Kaoru sería el último en su vida.

»Duele... —gimió Kaoru.

Podía sentir los dedos de Hikaru moverse dentro de él, acostumbrándolo a lo que pronto vendría pero no podía evitar sentir cierto dolor. Fue entonces que Hikaru tocó algo dentro de su interior y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

»¡Hikaru!

Estaba listo. Hikaru se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se acomodó sobre Kaoru.

—¿Estás listo?

Kaoru sólo asintió. Hikaru fue entrando poco a poco, viendo como el rostro de su hermano se contraía de dolor, pero sabía que pronto pasaría. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, esperó unos segundos a Kaoru le diera alguna señal. Sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente sobre la suave tela del mantel.

—Hikaru...

Ese suave gemido fue toda la indicación que necesitó. Atrapando de nuevo los dulces labios de Kaoru, comenzó a empujar, agarrando velocidad rápidamente.

Kaoru se deshizo en gemidos. Solo esperaba que nadie paseara por ahí cerca o se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hikaru y profundizó el beso, pero pronto no fue capaz de acallar sus gemidos y gimió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estaba seguro de que le dejaría marcas a Hikaru en la espalda pero no importaba.

El sonido de las suaves olas junto a sus gemidos inundaba sus sentidos. Su espalda se arqueó mientras Hikaru levantaba más una de sus piernas para profundizar las embestidas. Ambos estaban cerca.

—Kaoru... ya no puedo más...

—¡Hikaru!

Kaoru no pudo resistir más y gimiendo fuertemente, llegó a orgasmo, siendo invadido por una increíble sensación de placer. Hikaru le siguió pocos segundos después, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo ahora laxo de Kaoru.

Aquella había una experiencia inigualable.

"_Ahora estamos en el hotel. Hikaru me contó que como había llegado antes que yo, había rentado el hotel y la playa privada donde había hecho el amor. Hacer el amor. Qué bien se escucha eso. Hikaru me hizo sentir especial. Fue tan cuidadoso conmigo, preocupándose más por i placer que por el suyo. Lo amo tanto. Me dijo que no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, el siempre me amaría. Espero que sea cierto. No quiero que nada nos separe. Ahora él está dormido. Cuando regresamos al hotel hicimos el amor de nuevo mientras nos bañábamos y quedó exhausto. Yo también estoy cansado pero quería escribir esto antes de dormir a su lado. Te amo Hikaru. Feliz día de San Valentín"._

Las playas Shonan si existen y es uno de los destinos del Romance Car. El Romance Car parece es un tren electrico con mucho destinos y se llama de esa manea porque los asientos van en pares y no tienen separación en medio de los asientos.

Datos generales jeje

Su comentarios es mi sueldo


End file.
